Us Against The World
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: One shot based off the promo for this week's episode "The List"


KC finally came back from her little hiding place last night, and this is the result. Title thanks to my Media Player and my friend Nadia lol. Some spoilers from the promo for this week's episode "The List" (although I only borrowed two lines then KC filled in the rest lol) so if you haven't watched it, wait til after to read. As always I own nothing *pouts*

Lou Vartann sat in a booth in his favourite diner, nursing his third mug of coffee between his hands. He seemed oblivious to the bustle and noise around him, his grey eyes fixed on the swirling brown liquid trapped in the porcelain surrounded by his long fingers.  
When was he going to catch a break? The ups and downs in his relationship with Catherine, getting shot in the leg and almost blown up, now his name had been included on a list of people suspected to have murdered an ex-cop's wife? He shook his head and took a long swallow of coffee, replacing the mug on the battered table top.

Lou sensed rather than saw her approach, and wasn't at all surprised when heard the gentle rustle of her clothing against the faux leather seats as she slid into the booth opposite him. There were a few moments of quiet between them as she settled herself and ordered a coffee from the waitress. His eyes remained fixed on the table between them but in his mind's eye he saw her thank the girl and take a sip before placing her mug opposite his own.

Finally, she addressed him.  
"I thought I'd find you here."  
"Well done. You should be a detective."  
Catherine Willows suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at his somewhat petulant tone, choosing instead to continue with the conversation she'd tracked him down to have. Knowing his habits as she did, it hadn't taken her long to find him.  
"When are you going to talk about this?"  
"What's there to talk about?" he replied, finally lifting his gaze to settle on her face. She sighed softly and brushed an errant strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes.  
"You had a relationship with a murder victim Lou. I'd say that's a lot to talk about."  
Anger and frustration built up inside him. He'd had a gut full of questions about this from the Sherriff and IAB, now his own girlfriend was questioning him?  
"Oh come on! You think I killed her? Or did IA send you, figure because of our relationship you can get me to confess so they can go easy on me?"

A look of hurt flashed across her face before she set her jaw and replied.  
"You think I'm here as a CSI? Asking you as part of the investigation?" He was about to interrupt but she cut him off. "And for the record no, I don't think you killed her. I know that in some circumstances you're capable of killing, but you could never do it in cold blood." Catherine tentatively reached out and placed her hand over his, squeezing gently.  
Lou sighed loudly before standing.  
"Then why are you asking at all?" He queried sadly, tossing a few bills on the table to cover their coffees before walking away from her and out into the parking lot.

It took a stunned Catherine all of two seconds to jump to her feet and race out the door after him, yelling her response.  
"So I have something substantial to throw back at the gossiping assholes who think the man I love is capable of first degree murder!" Her words stopped him long enough for her to catch up to him, grabbing his shoulder so he span round to face her.  
Lou coughed slightly, searching her eyes. "My word isn't good enough?"  
"For me? Always. For the paper pushing rats that enjoy picking people apart and destroying good cops? I doubt it." A ghost of a smile played across his lips as she ran her hand down his arm to his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Lou, you're an amazing man, a wonderful father and one of the best detectives I've ever worked with. You don't have a nasty bone in your body. I believe you had nothing to do with that woman's murder, and we're going to prove it. I'm behind you 100%, and I'm not going anywhere." Leaning up, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, one that he immediately responded to, using their conjoined hands to pull her closer.

When they broke for air he smiled at her, bringing his hand up to brush him thumb softly against her cheek bone.  
"I'm really glad I've got you in my corner."  
Catherine returned his smile. "Where else would I be?" She kissed him again then stepped back, releasing his hand. "Although you realise, if you were guilty, I'd prove it and nail your ass to the wall."

Lou chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head as they walked towards her car.  
"I'd expect nothing less."

Hope ya'll liked it :)


End file.
